The long-term objective of this proposed scope of work made possible by the AHRQ planning grant is to enhance the capacity of the AAFP National Network for Family Practice and Primary Care Research ("National Research Network") to conduct research in primary care settings, disseminate and translate research findings and new scientific knowledge into practice, and assess the changes in the processes and outcomes of primary care practice. The specific aims of this grant proposal are to: 1. Assist the emerging AAFP National Research Network in developing within 12 months a detailed, systematic, and integrated plan for network growth relative to: size, patient populations served, practice styles of the network's clinicians, and four focus areas (a) computerized data management and practice evaluation, b) research of special relevance to minority and/or underserved populations, c) translation of research into practice, and d) predictable network funding. 2. Collaborate with other existing and developing practice-based research networks within and external to the Federation of Practice Based Research Networks and those convened by the Center for Primary Care Research as part of this grant process to share ideas and strategies around crucial planning elements, including: standard data elements, standard coding of primary care processes, and the feasibility of aggregating data elements collected across PBRNs into a primary care database. 3. Assist the transition from the Ambulatory Sentinel Practice Network (ASPN) to the emerging AAFP National Research Network by taking over and enhancing the objectives and functions of a national practice based research network